Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia . "Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia", or simply "Cross", is a character in the Future Card Buddyfight Ace anime and manga, and is the buddy monster of Subaru Hoshiyomi. He is voiced by Souma Saito (Japanese) and Phillip Jensen (English). Personality Cross initally comes off as a rather introvert and stoic monster just like his Buddy Subaru. Having the ability to predict the future, he also tends to be somewhat overconfident that his predictions will be correct. When Subaru temporarily abandoned Cross, Cross was grateful to the Mikado family for welcoming him though he was also shown to be somewhat awkward when interacting with other monsters. Upon reuniting with Subaru Cross was overcome with joy and relief, so much so that he evolved into a stronger form, proving his strong bond with his Buddy. As Subaru makes more friends and becomes more open minded, so does Cross, who formed a friendly rivalry with Agito and Garga. Appearance His SD form is a small yellow bird with a head armor with an large arrow head-like blade, a golden four-star cross, pink talons and his eyes are big and teal. He has a teal four-star cross on his chest. His original form is a beautiful yellow dragon with rainbow wings with smaller ones behind the bigger ones. His large wings are covered with 3 four-pointed stars on each side. His pink talons become pink dragon claws. In his new form, he becomes even more beautiful Astrodragon with golden armor and blue diamonds with pink and purple diamonds and highlights and two golden, four-pointed star-shaped floating shields with a red diamond-shaped gem at the center and purple matching shaped diamonds on each points. His eys are sky blue and his tail is bushier with pink, purple, and blue highlights and golden rings wrapped around. He has a blue diamond embedded in his chest. His dragon claws are yellow and blue. Biography Cross Astrologia is a monster heralding from Star Dragon World with the ability to predict the future using astrology. He came to Earth and became the Buddy monster of Subaru Hoshiyomi, who is also interested in astrology. One day Yuga Mikado ran into Subaru and requested a fight, Subaru initially rejected but later accepted after Cross foretold that Yuga will become a powerful rival. Cross and Subaru won the fight and beaome rivals with Yuga and Garga. Cross later met Agito after Masato and Yuga had become friends. Cross, Garga, and Agito all became friends and Cross predicted that their Buddies will all become more powerful together. Following Ranma Kakogawa joining the Lost World, Cross and Subaru became wary of their new threat and became more involved with the RanGa Channel to support Yuga after the latter had lost his friend. Vile Ranma recruited Subaru's friend Seiji Kido , who then defeated Subaru by shutting down Cross' "Galaxy F" ability with Oppress. vile Ranma then defeated Subaru, after which Subaru abandoned Cross. Disheartened, Cross chose to stay in the Mikado house alongside the Gar-trio. Cross spent his time in the Mikado house showing his grattitude by helping Paruko with house chores, though he unknowingly annoyed Paruko occasionally. Footage on PalTube showed Subaru talking to Vile Ranma, causing Cross to worry that his Buddy would join the Lost World. Fortunately for Cross, Subaru had faked interest in Lost World to obtain incriminating evidence of Vanity Husk Destroyer's schemes to report to the Buddy Police and had to keep Cross away from Destroyer so he wouldn't risk getting Lostrized. Cross, overwhelmed with joy, evolved into a new form which in turn also made "Galaxy F" more powerful. Cross used his new form to counter Seiji's Oppress and defeat him in a rematch. Gallery For the full gallery, see Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia (character)/Gallery. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Buddy Character Category:Star Dragon World Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters